Bewilderment
by Asphodel-Bay
Summary: Kyo acting unlike himself. Momiji behaving more grown up than usual. What the heck is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter One

The table was all set up neatly and laid correctly, and, as Tohru ran a practised eye over it, straightning anything that was slightly crooked or tilted, began to look even better. Bowls had been placed where each person sat, and the fragrant steam that was rising from them now was enough to make even her mouth water in anticipation.

From upstairs, she could hear the sounds of stumbling footsteps, providing her with the knowledge that the three male occupants were soon going to be joining her at the laden table.

For now though, she could enjoy the wonderful sound of si…an extremely loud and very suprised yelp came from somewhere in the vincinity of the upstairs corridor. Tohru frowned, but, as the yelp didn't come again, dismissed it as a figment of her imagination. Maybe one of them had chucked Kyo in the bath or something. No, if they had done, then there would be a whole lot more noise eminating from upstairs right now.

"Good morning, my little princess!" Shigure caroled, walzting in from…wherever it was he'd been sleeping. "My, that stew does smell goo—"

Another yelp cut him off in mid sentence, causing both of them to stare in the direction in utter confusion.

"Whatever is going on up there? Are they fighting this early in the morning?" Shigure questioned, a look of genuine incomprehension crossing his features.

"I've no idea. Do you think they're all right?" Tohru answered, worriedly. "I mean, you don't think they're trying to kill each other, do you?"

"No, there'd be a lot more noise if they were." Shigure reasured her. "Maybe we should go and see though…just in case my precious house is being wreaked again."

The two of them hesitantly climbed the stairs, Tohru leading, Shigure behind, because, as he'd claimed, he'd be "better able to protect her" that way.

The sight that met their eyes wasn't one they were expecting though. Tohru only got about a second's glimsp of Yuki backed up against the wall, staring wide-eyed at something, before she was propelled backwards by a large orange and white blur that slammed into her, causing her to collapse backwards onto her derriere with a startled, "Ooff!"

There was a small explosion, then the resulting grey smoke cleared to reveal a small orange cat balancing on her shoulders, rubbing his head along her cheeks and purring wildly.

Tohru tried, and failed, to put her thoughts into any coherent speech pattern, ending up stammering like an idiot.

"Umm…what's going on…?" Shigure asked at last, blinking rapidly.

"I don't know. I came out of my bedroom, ready to go downstairs, and he…he…jumped me!" Yuki burst out. The reaction that followed his revelation wasn't quite what he was expecting. Shigure, after processing that, disovled into laughter, while Tohru merely gaped, seemingly unable to take in what she'd just been told.

Kyo didn't say anything, just continued rubbing his head round Tohru's face, purring all the while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fruits Basket.

* * *

Chapter Two

To say that Yuki and Tohru were a little disturbed would be putting it lightly. They were both very confused, and more than a little disturbed. The main reason for that was a certain orange haired teenager, whom was currently holding Tohru's hand in a deathgrip, while somehow managing to bounce around and act like an overhyper Momiji on a sugar high.

"Look, there's a butterfly!!"

"…Miss Honda?"

"Um…yes?"

"Have we somehow woken up in an alternate universe?"

"Err…I guess it's possible?"

"Everything's so pretty! Wheeee!"

* * *

By lunch time, Tohru was beginning to wonder if they had, indeed, somehow woken up in an alternate universe. It hadn't been too bad so far, but having Kyo cling to her every single minute they had free was a little exhausting.

She'd finally managed to escape by telling him that she needed the toilet, but that she'd be back soon. She just hoped that he wouldn't destroy anything while she was gone. Right now, she was wandering down the corridor, wondering how she'd be able to cope if he kept this up for much longer.

"Tohru." The words were familiar, the tone, however, wasn't. Startled out of her thoughts, Tohru turned to see Momiji behind her. Although he was smiling as warmly as usual, there was something different about his manner. He seemed more restrained, more…controled, somehow.

"Oh, Momiji! How are you?"

"I'm fine." He answered, staring straight into her eyes, and causing her to blush. "And you?"

"Oh well…you know…fine I guess. It's just that Kyo's acting a little weird."

He cocked his head curiously. "How so?"

"He's acting a bit like…you."

He laughed slightly, but something didn't seem quite right about that, either. It almost seemed to Tohru as though he was forcing the sound out, causing it to become strained and sound entirely fake.

"Like me? You mean, all bouncy and hyper?"

"Yes…um, Momiji? Are you sure you're fine? Because you don't seem to be yourself either."

"Oh, of course! Don't worry about it, Tohru. I'm sure you'll get used to Kyo acting like this in time."

He was gone, walking past her and down the corridor before she could think up a reply.

* * *

"Tohru! Yuki's being mean to me!" Was the first thing she heard as she entered the classroom. The second thing was that Kyo attached himself to her arm again. "He's being a big meanie!"

"All I did was call him stupid." Was Yuki's input on the situation.

"Urmm…I'm sure he didn't mean it! Here, I brought you some milk." Tohru hastily butted in, handing Kyo a small carton, and trying to ignore the loud squeal he gave on receiving it. Sighing, she glanced over at Yuki.

"Oh, I saw Momiji in the corridor."

"Humm?" His reply was less than interested.

"Yes. It might have just been me…but he's acting a little odd as well."

"In what way?"

"Calmer, more grown up. It was a little spooky really."

"Wait…yes, I remember Haru saying something about how Momiji had suddenly seemed to grow up in a day." He glanced at her, frowning slightly. "You don't think that they've switched bodies somehow, do you?"

Tohru blinked, the suggestion taking her by surprise.

"Umm…I'm pretty sure they'd tell us if they had, right?"

"Humm, yes, I suppose they would. Plus Kyo would be yelling blue murder about getting him out of there." He shot a long look at his cousin, whom was sitting in his chair and gulping down his milk, seemingly unaware of the conversation the two were having.

"But…"he paused, then sighed. "I'm not sure that I really like him like this. I never thought I'd say this, but it really was better when he was picking fights with me."

Though she didn't say anything, Tohru secretly agreed. This apparent switch of personality between Kyo and Momiji was beginning to scare her a little bit.


End file.
